


Friend, Please

by Mutant_Thyla



Series: Voltron Trash [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura has regrets, Angst, Coran is a baby, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra reveal, Hunk needs hugs, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance tries to help, Pidge is angry, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: This is the result of listening to 21 Pilotes when on a voltron angst kick. ;.; I'm sorry.~~~~~~~~Keith felt terrible, He wanted this to end, to be normal again. His Bayard shifted into a dagger and He got an idea.Lance had been right, He was a monster.There was only one way to deal with a monster.Kill it.~~~~~~~~





	1. Remove your hands,

Keith could no longer recognize the person in the mirror.

He no longer knew who he was.

His 'Friends' avoided his eyes, Allura had no problems showing how she felt about him.

Coran tried to help, but he'd been hurt just as much as Allura and Shiro.

Shiro acted normally around him, but his smiles were fake, there weren't any of their commonly shared shoulder pats or bumps.

Hunk was silent around him, always had space between them, and Pidge didn't seem to care.

 

He was alone, entirely, in this ship. He stared into the mirror, searching his face for any trace of who he had once been. His skin a light purple, his eyes a solid gold. His hair like dark wine. The claws on his hands were new as well. He bit his lip, blood seeping out of the fresh wound made from sharp canine teeth. 

Lance had reacted the worst of them all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"He's just like the rest of them!" Lance shouted gesturing towards Keith._

_"No, he isn't, He's one of us!" Shiro shouted back._

_"He wanted to leave Allura behind! He went and faced Zarkon on his OWN! He did NOTHING when castle was taken by Sendak!" Lance screamed, his voice gaining in pitch._

_"HE'S A MONSTER!" Lance shouted. Keith flinched and curled in on himself slightly. No one noticed._

_"He is NOT a monster Lance! He didn't KNOW!" Shiro shouted back. Lance opened his mouth to say something in return but Keith's sudden stand cut him short._

_"Lance is right. I AM a monster." Keith stated softly and slipped from the room. He made his way back to his room._

_Lance came by later on._

_"You shouldn't be here. Not anymore." He stated from the doorway._

_"Feel lucky, your still here because of Shiro." Lance spat and turned._

_"You shouldn't be ALIVE. Traitor." Lance hissed and left._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Keith took a deep breath and looked down at the knife on the sink's edge. The glowing rune on it's handle another reminder that he wasn't welcome. He tossed the knife under his bed and grabbed his banyard before returning to the bathroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Shiro, do you hate me?" Keith asked from the side of the training area. Shiro stopped and turned to face Keith._

_"Not Keith, i don't." Shiro stated. Keith could hear the 'but'. He smiled anyway and left._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Keith drew the Bayard up and activated the blade, watching it shrink down into a dagger. He smiled into the Mirror. Before turning and shutting the bathroom door, and locking it.

With a glance into the mirror he thrust the blade deep into his chest with a gasp at the pain. He leaned on the edge of the sink. He looked up and let out a startled laugh. Light purple eyes and pale skin stared back.

His ears were normal as well. He sunk to the floor and leaned against the shower door with a relieved laugh. His nails and teeth were dull and HUMAN.

He was human.

He heard a knock on the bedroom door and shut his eyes. He was tired and happy.

The pounding on the door grew louder and he heard his bedroom door swished open. Knocking and shouting echoed into the bathroom and Keith felt it all fade away.

~~~~

Shiro was standing outside Keith's bedroom. He had gotten a sudden bad feeling that seemed to be shared with the rest of the paladins, they'd all gathered in front of his door and Shiro knocked again. He heard something hit the ground and Knocked harder, calling out for Keith again. No answer. Then a hysterical and dry laugh. A dull thud followed and Shiro grew worried. He pried the door open and rushed inside.

Lance followed closely with hunk and pidge.

"KEITH!" Shiro called out pounding on the bathroom door.

"Open the door!" He called out. No response. The castle shook and Allura came on the loud speakers.

"Paladins! Red Lion is thrashing about in the Hangar, Whats happening!?" She demanded. Shiro let out a frustrated sigh.

"We're trying to find out, but Keith locked the doors." He huffed. Allura 'Hummed' over the com, the bathroom door let out a beep.

"There should open fine now." She stated and the speakers shut off. Shiro opened the door and his blood ran cold.

Lance was first to react by rushing forwards and pulling Keith up away from the shower, Blood seeping into Lance's pants and shirt. The bayard still stuck in his chest. Keith's face was slack, his eyes closed. He looked asleep. His body already cooling. Lance looked up at the others.

"This is my fault." He stated, his voice shaking. 

"I never told him, I." Lance pulled Keith closer and buried his face in Keith's neck.

"I was upset that he hadn't told us himself, I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of it. Oh Gods KEITH!" Lance wailed. Rocking Keith's body back and forth. Lance cried, Holding onto the body, even as Shiro knelt beside them.

"DAMN RIGHT ITS YOUR FAULT!" Pidge screeched, she pointed a finger at lance.

"You called him a MONSTER! Who does that!?" Pidge growled. Hunk looked down guiltily.

"None of us even tried to act like nothing was wrong, only Shiro." He said softly, pidge looked down.

Shiro pulled Keith from Lance's arms and let him lay on his lap. He brushed the hair away from Keiths face and tensed as something trickled from the corner of Keiths eye. A tear, Shiro realised. He pulled Keith close and realised it had been one of his own tears.

"-Paladins! What's happening!?-" Allura called from the speakers.

"Keiths dead." Shiro stated laying Keith back down on the floor. The silence was deafening.

"-Let's place him in a pod and freeze him until we can reach a suitable burial point.-" Coran stated from the Speakers, soft gasps echoing through from the background.

"-Today, is a sad day.-" He whispered before closing the line. Shiro, stood and lifted Keith up into his arms before heading up into the cry-o room.

Before he was sealed away, The Bayard was removed from Keiths chest and he was put into a clean traditional Altaen outfit before the freezing process began.

Everyone watched the pod sink into the ship, Regret a single emotion shared between the remaining Paladins.

A broken heart left behind in it's wake.


	2. from over your eyes for me,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Memories are the worst things one can be left with.  
> This is what Shiro realises.  
> Sometimes, Regrets can leave the most scars.  
> Lance believes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Shiro!" The small boy shouted down from atop the grassy hill._

_"Come on!" He called out waving at Shiro. Shiro smiled and raced up the hill tackling the boy to the ground._

_"What's this!? Keith is excited about SWIMMING!?" Shiro exclaimed from his spot atop the boy. He grinned down from where he sat._

_"Shiroo," Keith groaned rolling Shiro off. Shiro flopped down in the grass beside Keith. They stared up at the evening sky, watching the colors change._

_"Hey Shiro?" Keith asked quietly looking over at the teen. Shiro glanced down._

_"What's up?" He asked a slight frown turning to face Keith._

_"Can you promise me something?" Keith asked sitting up and staring down at his hands. Shiro sat up and set a hand on Keith's shoulder._

_"Promise you won't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again." Keith pleaded turning towards Shiro, tears forming in his eyes. Shiro smiled._

_"I promise you, that i won't leave you of my own will." Shiro stated staring directly into Keith's eyes. Keith gave a wide relieved smile and turned back to the darkening sky._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Shiro stared up at the endless darkness of space. With a wince he stepped back and turned. Allura stood not too far away watching him.

"I promised him, that i wouldn't leave." Shiro stated.

"I was the only person in his life and i left him for space." Shiro sighed, walking towards the door.

"That's what i regret the most. Leaving him behind. He's my brother, i was supposed to take care of him and i didn't. What does that make me? A liar? Or a murderer?" Shiro asked with a watery laugh. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair before leaving. Allura remained silent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Shiro! How was your day!? Did you get to see the garrison!? What was it like? Did you meet anyone cool?" Keith chattered rushing up to Shiro. Shiro laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender._

_"Okay okay, i'll tell you everything, just let me sit down first! It's been a long day." He chuckled. Keith smiled and slid away towards the couch. Shiro following closely._ _Keith turned to him and glanced him over._ _Shiro tilted his head curiously._

 

_"Your stiff, is your back bothering you?" Keith asked leaning forwards. Shiro sighed._

_"It's just an ache. I'll be fine." Shiro stated noticing Keith favoring his left hand. His eyes narrowed._

_"Keith, arms." Shiro stated with a frown. Keith froze. He looked down and shied away. Shiro sighed and took his right hand and lifted the sleeve away._

_"Keith, why?" Shiro asked noticing the fresh cuts on his arm. Words were carved into the pale mess of his forearm._

_"They found out, and decided everyone else should know too." Keith mumbled. Shiro looked on with compassion easing into his gaze._

_"Let's get you cleaned up." He stated pulling Keith along to the bathroom. He rinsed and wiped the wound down before smearing on antibacterial cream. Wrapping it with a white bandage and pinning it._

_"Don't listen to them, if they try to do this again," Shiro paused making Keith look him in the eye._

_"don't be afraid to defend yourself." Shiro stated. Keith stared into Shiro's eyes with a small smile._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Shiro wondered if those words were still there. But he didn't want to find out. The hissing of a pod settling broke Shiro's thoughts. Keiths pod sat there, his face frozen in an almost infinite look of peace. Shiro pressed a hand to the glass and leaned forwards, resting his forehead on the cool surface. Thoughts swirling about his mind. He felt Black nudge his thoughts and looked up. He stared.

"Keith?" He asked peering through the frosted glass. He could've sworn he saw Keith move. But nothing changed. Still no heartbeat. No Life.

Shiro cried hard, for the first time in seven years he mourned. He'd lost the last of his family, his only family.

 

 _"Paladins, We're approaching the planet. Its climate is much like Earth's. It's time to say goodbye."_ Allura's voice stated over the comms. Shiro felt like screaming, but he couldn't. He suddenly felt drained and exhausted. nothing would help. He felt numb.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A being, drifting through space,

A heart refusing to beat,

A soul screaming for life,

A mind waiting to decide.

 

That's all they were. They were light, they were existance, they were quintessence itself. They were connected to all and to nothing.

Floating endlessly through space. Through time.

watching memories play by.

_A man rocking a baby in one hand and holding his lover in the other._

_A woman waving at a lion, small white haired boy in hand._

_A man  chasing the baby around a purple ship._

_A woman feeding the boy with blue eyes._

_A man weeping over the baby's sleeping form._

_A woman watching her boy silently._

_The two who fell in love with an alien._

They were sad.

They wished for love like this. The baby and the boy. Two souls bound by a red string.

Two teens with different personalities.

Two men, who were born to destroy one another.

Keith.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short i know, but i'm still trying to decide where to send this story. I have an idea but it may take some time to completely cover it . Hope you like these next few chapters, there may be more than 2 more after this depending on my laziness. Till next chapter!


	3. I know you want to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes past memories can pave the way of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who got hit by the inspiration bug? This writer!!!! Here's the next chaptie, hopefully the 4th will be out tomorrow!

 

Keith woke with a gasp and a shive, laid out on a icy floor.

The cold sunk deep into his body. Its grip harsh and sharp.

Sobbing caught his attention.

He glanced around, there before a cryo pod sat Shiro, Shiro who was crying. His face was red and his arm was glowing. Keith stared at the scene. He opened his mouth to speak but another voice cut him off.

 _"Paladins, We've reach the planet. Its climate is much like that of Earth."_ Allura paused.

 _"It's time to say goodbye."_  She stated, her voice wavering. Shiro fell silent, and stood. His face was oddly blank. Keith was unnerved. He glanced back at the pod and froze.

He stood staring at himself, He looked ghostly. His skin pale and Human. He slid to his knees. The sound of a door opening snapped him from his staring and he watched Shiro leave the room. He followed him, out into the hallway and down to the main deck. Shiro sat down at his comm silently. The others filed in sitting their spots, avoiding his comm like it was a disease. Keith sat in his seat and frowned. None of them could see him. Pidge had walked right through him.

He was invisible and intangible. This could be a problem. He glanced down and was struck by an idea. He set his hand on the screen and watched its functions. He blinked and looked at the files he had there. Journals, video journals from the first time he heard how it functioned from Coran.

 

He clicked the first Video, and waited as it was pulled up. He glanced up, no-one noticed his computer working on it's own. He flicked his video up onto the main screen and pressed play.

 

~~~

"Um, Coran? Is it working? I don't think it's on." Keith stated peering into the camera, his face extremely close to the screen.

"Hmmm, let me see, yes it's working, see this?" Coran stated pointing at the screen.

"This indicates that its recording." Coran stated proudly. Keith sent him a look of unimpressed dead-pann.

"Whatever you say Coran." He stated as Coran twirled offscreen. Keith looked back to the camera and raised an eyebrow.

"So,on Earth it was common for people to make a video log or journal." Keith paused brows furrowing in confusion.

"Diaries? I'm not sure what it's called but i thought it would be a good idea. You never know if it will come in handy. I mean, if your watching this then something must've happened. Like memory loss, coma, death." Keith shrugged and tipped his head. Resting his chin in his hand.

"So, important facts to know about our self." He stated, tapping his fingers on his cheek. He leaned back.

" Our full names Keith Akira Kogane, We are eighteen going on nineteen, we're a pilot, not too smart but not very dumb so average intelligence in everyday matters. We're not great with emotions, or social situations, but you try. Important people to know about in our life right now are our shipmates. First there's Allura, she's Altaen, a chameleon like race they can change their form to ease local beings into their graces. Allura is also a princess and one of the last few of her race. She is by no means delicate, she's also much stronger than the average human. Then there's Coran. He's Altean too, though he seems crazy and weird at first, he's caring and actually a good person to talk to." Keith said leaning forward slightly.

"Then there's Shiro, He's our brother, he has Post-Traumatic-stress-disorder, but he's family, he's kind and understanding when everyone else is not, He's always been there for us, even when we were to caught up in our own world to see it. Then there's Hunk, He's a great cook, somehow managing to make space goop seem appealing, and he's very Kind, and caring. Then there's Pidge, She's small and transgender, but she's also a genius, don't make her angry, She's scary when she's angry. Then there's Lance, I don't think he realises it, but to me he seems to be the most important part of this team. He jokes in tense situations, to lighten the mood and help everyone relax, he's wacky and bubbly, honestly, i think everyone would be stressed out balls of negativity if it wasn't for him. He's our sharpshooter, never misses unless he means to. Be careful though, i'm not sure why, but , he doesn't like us." Keith looks down then back up.

"Oh, i almost forgot, important and basic information on ourselves, Our favorite food is lasagna, we love cats, our favorite breed of cat is the norwegian forest cat or maine coons, we love the nighttime when its quiet out and all we can hear are the crickets and junebugs, Our favorite color is red, If we ever adopt or have surrogate children our first boy will be named Jason, and our first girl will be called Korra-anne. We hate the rain, and the color teal, It's a long story." Keith chuckled slightly.

"Um, i guess the last important thing i can think of is that we are mainly Asexual, but we are also gay?" Keith stated eyes squinting at something off screen. Keith shrugged.

"Also don't forget," Keith said leaning forward with a serious expression on his face.  

"If you start feeling sad, or upset to sit down and clear your head, because those emotions will build up until you try something unhealthy. Don't go back to that place." Keith said his eyes pleading. He leaned back and sighed.

 

"Good'bye for now!" He waved at the camera and pressed a button on the screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was staring at the screen silently, Lance was gaping, Shiro looked close to tears again, Pidge was tensed and stiff, Hunk was crying, Coran was looking down at the floor, Allura had a hand covering her mouth.

Keith pulled up another video, the second in the folder.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello again, so i think i'm going to use these logs to rant in for now. Lance decided to let a girl fly in his lion." Keith said and leaned back.

"Again. I think he's doing this just to be lectured by Shiro." Keith snorted.

"He's set a record for 'Dad' Lecture timing. five minutes and eighteen seconds." Keith snickered. He sat straighter.

"Shiro got mad at me. Because i didn't make it to 'Team bonding"" Keith stated with air quotes and an eye roll. There was a small flicker in his eyes.

"Sometimes i think that maybe Red made a mistake." Keith stated leaning on the table.

"Am i a mistake?" Keith asked softly, peering down at the table.

"I mean, if i wasn't  then where's my mother? or my Father? I mean, Why would they just leave me like that? Why would they leave me alone in the middle of nowhere? Why am i even here? Who am I?" He stated tears welling in his eyes.

"I wish i was someone else." He sighed drying his eyes. The doors opened and Lance walked in chattering with Pidge and Hunk. The Keith on-screen winced, before schooling his face and shutting the camera off.

~~~~~~~~~~

Pidge looked close to tears and Coran was shaking. Shiro had leaned forward.

Keith smiled slightly and played all the videos, it's pace was fast and only the image was working.

Keith talking laughing smiling and crying. The video glitched slightly and began to play. The video was more recent.

~~~~~~~~~

Keith appeared on screen, he sat in his room on the bed. He stared at the screen silently for a few moments before speaking.

"Hello again. So recently i found out some." Keith paused. He looked uncertain.

"I found out i'm part Galra." He grimaced.

"I'm not sure how everyone else is going to react. But, i know they won't be happy. I won't be surprised if they get rid of me." Keith stated tears beginning to leak from his eyes.

"I'm a monster, to be honest, if they don't do something." Keith paused and inhaled slightly.

"I'll off myself before i hurt the people i've grown to love." A knock sounded on the door. Keiths face scrunched.

"NO YOU CAN'T COME IN!" He shouted curling closer to the screen. Keith was slowly breaking apart onscreen, his hair was messy and there were bags under his eyes, and a slight purple tint to his skin. He began to humm to himself.

"I wish i'd stayed at home in bed watching cable and thorn, or Wish i offed myself instead wish i was never born, i'm just he who is a loner so he must be a stoner, rides a B.T cruiser, God i'm such a loser, I'm just flying solo, who you think that you know, All alone here By himself. All you know about me is my name." Keith snorted, tears streaked down his cheeks.

"I'm so glad i came." He sobbed slightly. The camera flashed up to the ceiling before hitting the ground and shutting off.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith sniffed in his seat, wiping at the snot threatening to drip from his nose. Lance was in tears now, Allura was choking on a sob and Shiro looked to be gnawing on his hand.

Keith played the last video in the folder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat on the floor to his room, in front of his door, the keypad showing it was locked. He peered down at the camera.

"I told them today. Not like i could hide it, look at me, i'm the monster i never wanted to be. My skin is crawling and i just want to scratch it all off. I hate how i am. I feel like i'm drowning. I just-" Keith cut himself off and looked to the door. He stood pinching the metal of the doors together and twisting, making it unable to be opened. He picked the camera up and stepped away from the door. Knocking could be heard.

"Keith?" Shiro called out. They watched the battle on Keith's face, as he debated opening the door. Then he noticed something glowing from off to the side. He closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~

Keith watched everyone, as they realised the moment he decided what he was going to do. Lance shot up.

"NO!" He cried out, hand reaching up.

~~~~~~~~~

Keith grabbed the Knife off his bed stared at it. His face twisted and he tossed it out of frame, grabbing his Banyard and slipping into the bathroom, sealing the door and slashing the control panel. Locking it permanently. Keith set the camera down, and looked into the mirror. They watched the banyard shrink into a dagger. He glanced into the mirror before Stabbing the knife into his chest with a gasp of pain.

His face was tilted down as he leaned against the sink.

~~~~~~~~~

Shiro was standing in front of the screen now shouting at the images. Lance was on the floor curled up in a ball, Allura was collapsed on the floor, Coran was hugging Hunk, keeping him turned away from the Screen and Pidge sat silently watching.

~~~~~~~~~

Keith looked up into the mirror, and let out a startling laugh.

His body sunk to the floor, just barely in frame, and he leaned against the shower. He was smiling. The video captured him fading, his eyes becoming foggy, and eventually closing, the bathroom doors being pried open and Shiro launching inside, followed by Lance.  Lance wailed.

Pidge and Hunk entered the frame, They all began to fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith stared on, waiting. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He pulled up another video.

~~~~~~~~~~

Keith was in the hallway, a finger to his lips.

"Shh, We have ta be very quiet, now." He said in an australian accent.

"Just beyond these here doors is a wild and very unpredictable specimen," He stated gesturing toward the slightly open doors.

"Now lookie here, beyond these stacks of foam is the elusive Pidgeon, Rumors have it they never sleep, and feed off the fears and pain of those it deems less intelligent!" Keith stated into the camera aiming it to get a shot of Pidge typing furiously on her laptop.

"We're about to see history here today, the Pidgeon has spotted it's prey! The Largely Omnivorous Hunkasaurus!" Keith stated aiming the camera to record the two. Pidge was seen standing and launching herself at Hunk who squawked and stumbled backwards. Keith looked at the camera in awe then back at the screen. He rushed away from the doors and down the hallway.

"Now ya never wanna be caught in between either and their food, that could end in a messy battle. Now where approaching the rare Bird known as Takashi! Watch as he tries and fails at wooing and courting the female Alterian!" Keith stated and the camera spun to show Shiro leaning closer to Allura who obliviously turned and smacked Shiro in the face with her hair. Keith snickered behind the camera. Then Coran walked in.

"Look! A wild Cora Ann, Unpredictable in method and movement, the Cora ann can disappear and reappear in different places much like a ghost! There didja seeit!" Keith exclaimed catching Video of Coran moving from one side of the room to the other.

"Amazing!Didja see how fast he moved!" Keith exclaimed again. Coran looked over and Keith dodged out of the way and slid into the common room. Lance lay sprawled across the couch mumbling to himself. The camera zoomed in.

"And here lays the sleeping Lancelott, Legend says that this once proud creature fell into a depressed sleep after being turned down by every female in the universe, it appears legends were true, for here the mighty beast lays, completely oblivious to the world around it." Keith stated his accent slipping into texan.

Lance rolled onto the floor and growled softly.

"A warning!" Keith exclaimed in a hushed tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith smiled at the video. With a sniffle. The room had gone quiet. The video cut off and another began to play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance was blasting music in the common room with Hunk and Pidge, strumming an air guitar while Hunk air drummed and Pidge randomly strummed. Keith turned the camera to show Shiro smiling and laughing with Allura while Coran glared at them in the background. The camera turned and Keith was inframe smiling.

"Thank you all. For this. For a family, and a home of my own. for however long this lasts, i'm glad i got to know how it feels to be apart of this. Thank you, for loving me!" He smiled into the camera before the screen blanked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith turned the camera on just as the others turned to look at his seat. Keith say himself in the camera and looked up at the others. Surprise flickered across their gazes. the camera recorded empty space. Keith sighed.

"How did it turn on?" Allura asked silently. Alarms began blaring through the room and Keith curled in on himself. He closed his eyes and let himself fade.

"It's the pod! It's no longer keeping him frozen. It's started the healing process!" Allura exclaimed just as Keith faded out.

 

 


	4. But Friend, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pain can be removed, but the wounds may never fully heal.

Keith knew something wasn't right, his body was screaming, everything BURNED, and he saw nothing. He heard the castles alarms blaring off in the distance, but no matter how hard he tried to reach them, they got farther away. He was left in a large dark landscape. Shapes were outlined in different shades of red, including Keith himself. This world a new place for him to exist.

An eerie red glow covering the land. Keith stood staring out across the plains, no air blew, no birds sang. All was still, and all was silent. Keith noticed a slight bleed of color on the horizon. Purples and blues mixing with red. Green and yellow swirling within the blue. With a sigh Keith stood, and ran towards the colors. The ground beginning to shake beneath his feet. He turned just as the ground gave out below his feet.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ke-"

"Keith"

"Keith! Open your eye! Please!" Keith peered up at the shadows moving in front of his face.

"He's awake!" A voice called out, Keith blinked away the blurriness around him and sat up, Shiro at his side, one arm supporting him the other holding a glass of water.

"I just had the oddest dream." Keith said softly looking at Shiro. Shiro's eyes were bloodshot, and he had bags beneath them. Keith leaned back surprised. He glanced around and took in his shipmates. They all looked high-strung, and worn out. Keith frowned.

"What's wrong? What happened!" He asked leaning forward swinging his legs off the bed. Coran was standing before him in an instant checking his eyes and ears.

"How do you feel? What's the last thing you remember? Do you feel sick? Does it hurt anywhere?" Coran asked flitting about and testing Keith.

"I feel fine, what happened, and why am i in the Med bay? Was there an accident?" Keith asked turning about and leaning away from Coran. Coran grabbed his face and turned him to look into his eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Coran asked again, Keith stared blankly for a moment.

"Um, actually,i don't really know what to make of my mind right now, i feel like i've just been in this large dream, I was wandering the castle and went into the pod room and saw one of the pods in use, Shiro was standing before it, When i looked inside, well." Keith paused with a frown.

"I saw myself. Then everyone else started to come in and Pidge just walked right through me. It was kind of odd, i was trying to get your attention, but. You couldn't see me. But the Panels worked for me, i played some of my journals! Like the one from our day off where everyone was dancing! I think i  also show you my documentary!" Keith chuckled. He looked around again. There were various looks of surprise. Keith blinked and slowly his smile turned to a frown. He looked to the ground.

"I fell asleep and woke up in this odd place, it was dark, i could see the outlines of everything in red, there was this." Keith paused.

"This feeling, like i was supposed to find something, but." Keith shrugged and waved his hands through the air vaguely. Keith let out a startled garble as he was yanked off the table and into a large warm group hug with Pidge Hunk and Lance.

 _'Monster~'_ Keith froze as a distorted voice and looked around.

"Who said that?" Keith asked pushing away and looking around. Coran looked concerned.

 _'Traitor, You don't belong.'_ The voice hissed. Keith spun, he knew those voices. Those were the voices of his shipmates. He looked around, none of them had spoken.

"Keith, is something wrong?" Shiro asked stepping forward. Keith stepped back.

"No, no everythings fine." Keith said. Coran flashed a light in Keiths eyes and Keith let out a grunt of surprise.

"Everything checks out, He's ready to go!" Coran said, a hint of hesitance in his voice.

"What am i missing?" Keith asked staring at Hunk. Hunk began to sweat.

"Tell me what i'm Missing." He stated. Hunk looked close to breaking. Keiths eyes narrowed more.

"You tried to kill yourself after we found out your part galra and we didn't  react well and ended up pushing you away and making you feel horrible!" Hunk blurted out and started crying nervously. Keith looked startled.

"You were pushed that far because of me." Lance stated stepping forward. He looked ashamed.

"I said some horrible untrue things and you took them to heart. I'm so sorry, I should have told you the truth, Keith We NEED you here, I need you. We aren't team Voltron without Voltrons Instinct. I know you don't do emotions well, but Keith, if you EVER and i mean EVER feel so terrible again just come to me, i won't ask questions, If you ever need a hug, or any form of comfort just ask, I'll be here for you." Lance stated taking Keith by his shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

"You mean so much to us, and i hope we can show it to you." Lance stated. Keith smiled shakily and leaned into the touch.

"I don't remember everything that happened, and i may never remember but i know that i can come to you if i need anything." Keith stated stepping back uncomfortably. Lance smiled at him.

"I love you so much." Lance whispered. Keith's eyes widened and he stared. Lance looked just as shocked as him.

"What?" Keith asked.

"What?" Lance replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending, it will be continued in a 5+1 fic for 5 times Keith demanded comfort and one time Keith asked.


End file.
